Business forms are utilized for a variety of communication purposes of a commercial nature. Depending upon the use, the form may take on any of a variety of constructions, and new constructions are generated on a frequent basis to meet new needs. Where the construction change involves no more than relocating printed indicia or the like, a business form intended originally for one use can be readily adapted for another. However, when one must change the location of glue lines, lines of weakness such as perforations, or change the dimensions of one or more of the plies that may go into a business form, or even the location of image transfer material used to transfer images from one ply to another as, for example, carbon, manufacturing changes must be made.
This is, of course, considerably more expensive than merely changing from one printing plate to another as would be the case where only the location or type of indicia must be changed. Moreover, in some cases, manufacturing changes require reeducation of manufacturing personnel and in some instances, relatively slow initial rates of manufacture so as to enable personnel to become experienced with the manufacturing method.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the above problems.